


太空人

by bebravegirl



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebravegirl/pseuds/bebravegirl
Summary: 失重感像宇宙，似是沒有盡頭，但她們都跌得太深了。
Kudos: 8





	太空人

**Author's Note:**

> 純屬虛構
> 
> 勿上升真人

凌晨兩點半，靜謐的空間只開著盞小燈，暖光點點罩在柔軟沙發上赤身裸體的兩人身上。

影子斑駁映在牆面，伴著細微悶哼聲，一起一伏，有規律的律動著。

金容仙騎在文星伊身上，體內含著她的手指兀自擺動著腰肢，而連接的地方水源汨汨不斷。

躺著的文星伊看著眼前的豐滿，隨著動作上下擺動著，畫面刺激又情色。

她覺得口乾舌躁，在金容仙又一次落下之時，壞心的將手猛地往上一頂，觸到她最嬌弱的那點，使金容仙鬆口呻吟出聲，身體不自禁軟了，整個人趴跌在文星伊身上，胸前嬌乳相互緊貼著。

文星伊腥紅了眼，她翻身把金容仙壓在身下，手指狂烈的進出著。

金容仙被插的嗯嗯啊啊，雙腿無力的垂在邊緣，大開的姿勢更方便身上人的衝刺。

最後在繃緊的身子中，她衝上了雲端，思緒飄到了宇宙之外…

事後，金容仙反常的沒有嫌棄腿間的黏膩去做清理，反而將頭墊在文星伊的左肩上，輕嗅著房內消散不去的情慾味道。

文星伊卻照例點起了根事後菸抽了起來。

時鐘滴答滴答，在煙霧中相偎的兩人各懷心思，最後卻是金容仙先說話了。

“我答應他了，圈外人，人還不錯，對我很好。”  
金容仙平鋪直敍的聲線沒有起伏，像是不經意提起般。

“嗯。”  
文星伊吐了口菸圈，冷淡的表達出她知道了。

這次金容仙沒有待到天明，她告知完這個訊息後就套上衣褲離開了。

只是在關上門之前，她站在門廊邊望著文星伊悠然自得般抽著菸的模樣許久，卻看不清她在朦朧中的表情。

文星伊是知道她盯著自己的，卻沒有勇氣對上她的視線。

她不知道自己該以什麼身分挽留。

……..

金容仙與文星伊在一起過，但為了事業，卻又分開了。

她們深知彼此是對方的軟肋與罌粟，貪戀彼此肌膚相觸與連接的剎那，即使分開卻又任憑慾望的滋長，如此契合的身體，在分開後從沒少在床上做運動。

但那一宿過後，兩人見面都是衣冠楚楚。

然而每日夢裡都是彼此的身影，進入與被進入的感覺太過真實，午夜夢迴卻又惆悵。

失重感像宇宙，似是沒有盡頭，但她們都跌得太深了。

………

文星伊為了讓自己忙碌起來，向公司提出了Repackage的想法。

結束回歸才過了3個月，雖然代表也勸過她為了下半年的行程多休息也好。

但過往的回音卻像耳鳴般不斷響起，在那光明不明的陽光底下，她無所逃匿。

所以，所有能讓文星伊忘卻那些的她都想去做。

她在準備著個人演唱會之餘，譜了曲填了詞、拍了寫真、設計了專輯風格，一刻不漏的在為自己的事情忙碌著。

她自認為輸過一次了，她不想再示弱，尤其是在金容仙面前，也是在金容仙那打破紀錄的專輯銷售量面前。

………

金容仙其實不太懂文星伊這波操作。

她看著她忙，連一點眼神都吝於施捨給自己。

終於在金容仙個人打歌期結束後，在公司做完視訊簽售會，她將在練習室正準備離開的文星伊給攔了下來。

兩人大眼瞪小眼，互不相讓。

“有什麼事嗎?”  
文星伊皺著眉看著這個擋住自己去路的女人。

“妳有必要對我這個態度嗎?”  
金容仙這天有些累了，被文星伊那冷冷的態度對待突然就來了氣。

“不然妳要我怎麼樣?”  
文星伊語氣有些沖，她不滿這個在夢裡一直纏著自己的女人在現實裡也不放過她。

“我擔心妳，想關心妳一下，妳有必要渾身帶刺嗎?”  
金容仙火氣上了頭，有點控制不住，音量開始大了起來。

“我帶不帶刺又與妳何干了?”  
文星伊絲毫不退讓，她撞開金容仙的身子逕直離開。

………

過往的相處片段像浪濤般湧入腦海，文星伊仰起頭大口呼吸著，卻還是一點一點被吞噬滅頂。

曾經的曖昧、告白，不用言語的默契與過分溫暖的擁抱，最後總敵不過那句分手。過往的耳鬢廝磨、肌膚相親，彼此牽引的日子，我終究還是被妳遺棄了…

如果金容仙也覺得受傷就好了，那傷者就不會只有我一個人了。  
文星伊壞心的想著。

她閉上眼，感受自己心中的破口透著涼風。

………

在繁星點點的夜晚，晚春的風有些涼，金容仙躺在自家陽台的躺椅上，望著夜空發愣。

她想著文星伊眼底的隱忍，她那受傷的表情。

曾經那麼靠近、無話不談，是從什麼時候開始也有了隱瞞?  
或許當時妳說的不是繼續，而是離去，我卻誤以為妳也貪戀著這段愛情，繼續以這不合理的關係綑綁住彼此。

頭頂上忽明忽滅的星光，就好似過往文星伊給的愛。

但在那幾億光年之外的恆星，是不是早已燃燒殆盡，歷經幾億光年的溫柔此時才得以傳遞到我眼中呢?

過往的妳有多溫柔，我怎麼現在才感覺到。

金容仙平日總活的百事不擾般，但此時的她不得不承認，  
她並不是沒有受傷，只是習慣性忽略痛楚罷了。

………

兩人之後就像普通同事般，彼此相安無事的度過了幾個季節，在鏡頭前照常營業，鏡頭後卻是互不干擾。

又過了無數個日子，兩人終於能像普通朋友般避開彼此間敏感話題而談天說笑，不是傷口不疼，而是習慣隱藏。

在一天的忙碌行程結束之後，或許是舞台上的興致延續到後半夜，文星伊趁著文澀琪要加班今晚不回家為由久違的邀請大家到自己家中喝酒。

兩位妹妹識相的推託隔天有私事不能陪著瘋，趁著文星伊改變心意之前，將兩人推上保母車之後就一溜煙的跑不見了。

文星伊沒辦法，說過的話收回有些大失顏面，況且就她這幾個月和金容仙的相處來看彼此關係也已經平和不少，也就不做多想的把金容仙領回了自己家。

酒精垃圾金容仙這幾月的酒量明顯的增長不少，文星伊看著身旁這位眼神開始飄忽的粉紅團子，手開始不受控制的捏了上去。

“昂~~~哈基嘛!!!”  
粉紅桃子習慣性的撒嬌，因為醉酒而忘了眼前女人和自己的關係有多麼錯綜複雜。

文星伊聽到這聲久違的嬌嗲，突然有股情緒逼得自己紅了眼眶。

她偷偷的轉過頭抹了一把眼角的晶瑩，回過頭來又是面色如常。

“好久沒一起喝酒了，怎麼妳的酒量變得那麼好?”  
文星伊只想轉移話題掩飾情緒，卻不曾想像金容仙說出口的話又似核彈般炸的自己體無完膚。

“自從妳離開之後，我從沒少喝。”  
金容仙打了個酒嗝，頭昏腦脹，身子不自覺往文星伊靠去，頭枕在她的左肩上。

過去總是說酒太苦不願多喝的人兒，如今卻…  
文星伊心裡翻騰不已，她無法去想金容仙是否是因為自己，等回過頭來才心驚，這個姿勢太過曖昧了，她不禁回想過往的每次事後，金容仙總會這般靠著自己。

她悄悄的往旁邊移了移，故意要拉開和金容仙的距離。

殊不知，卻突然被這位醉鬼抱個滿懷。

文星伊的心怦怦怦的不受控制，她自知絕不是酒精的緣故，兩人的距離又靠的那樣近，近到文星伊害怕自己的心跳聲會全數被金容仙聽了去而坐立不安。

“妳在害怕什麼?”  
金容仙突然出聲，讓文星伊又是一抖。

她嚴重懷疑這位姐姐在裝醉。

“沒有…”  
文星伊說的底氣不足，心虛的不敢看向身旁人。

金容仙溫熱的身軀，一直覬覦著的氣息，都一再逼迫著文星伊的理智。

“妳醉了，今晚就在這睡吧，我把床留給妳，我睡客廳，有事叫我。”  
文星伊著急著想擺脫這有些曖昧的氛圍，她再繼續下去，這些日月以來的堅持將磚塌瓦碎。

當文星伊把金容仙攙扶回自己的床鋪後，掖好被角正打算離開之際，手腕就被人拉住了。

“一起吧。”  
金容仙努力將眼神對焦在身前人身上，暈頭轉向手臂的氣力卻絲毫不減。

這次文星伊卻聽得很清楚，金容仙說的”一起”，而不是”遺棄”…

文星伊躺在金容仙身旁，或許是金容仙的主動示好打破了文星伊心裡的隔閡，她問了在這段分開的日子裡，一直鯁在她心頭的問題。

“你們...做過了嗎?”  
文星伊一句話說的磕磕絆絆，說出口的當下卻又後悔了。

她閉上眼，她不敢看向旁邊的金容仙，明明是自己問的，卻又害怕聽見她的回答。

她內心放棄般的嘲笑自己，自己是她的誰呢，憑什麼要金容仙為自己守身如玉。

金容仙垂下眼矇，話說的細如蚊蚋。

“沒有...”

文星伊猛地抬眼，一眼撞進了金容仙暗晦不明的瞳孔中。

“我們牽手，我們擁抱...卻在他要親吻我的剎那，我撇開了頭…”  
“我不知道自己怎麼了...在那一剎那，我竟然會感到一絲厭惡...”  
“他很尊重我的感受，從來不會強迫我...我對他真的很歉疚...”

文星伊看著金容仙難過的樣子，終究是忍不住抬手撫上她後背輕拍安慰著。

“文星伊...如果那時候我們沒有在一起，是不是現在的我還可以正常的愛上其他人...?”  
文星伊感覺到懷裡的溼意，一時之間僵住了，手停在空中，拍不下去。

金容仙說到底也沒有立場去責怪文星伊。

她也有錯。

雖然當初主動的人是文星伊，但自己也沒有要避開的想法，反而耽溺在她溫軟的唇舌中，甚至想要更多。

以至於分開之後，分邊換了一個又一個，但自己終究無法跨過心裡那關，她終究得面對自己還是想著文星伊的這個事實。

所以她處理掉自己荒誕不經的爛桃花，再次躺在文星伊身邊。

金容仙望著文星伊倉皇的眼底，再次傾身投向她懷中。

她靠在她耳邊輕敘。

“或許我還能繼續去愛，只要妳鼓起勇氣帶我飛行。”

哪怕在無水、無氧氣的太空中。

End.


End file.
